1. Field of its Invention
This invention relates to a convertible furniture unit more particularly a bed and auxiliary unit wherein a tip-up bed in the "up" position permits use of an auxiliary furniture piece such as a horizontal table or sofa in the space formerly occupied by the bed and when the bed is in the "down" position is covered by the bed. The auxiliary furniture piece or table during the up and down bed movement remains in a horizontal orientation but during the up and down bed cycle is raised or lowered in a horizontal plane to normal using height or to a collapsed height sufficient to fit under a prone positioned bed. More particularly the present invention is directed to a means for variably adjusting the height of a auxiliary furniture piece such as a table or sofa at various horizontal levels and effecting levelling of the table with respect to the horizontal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fixed-in-length foldable legs have been previously used in convertible furniture units as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,386,110. A convertible furniture unit is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,715 in which a desk stays in a horizontal position while a pivoted bed goes from the vertical to horizontal positions with the desk being at a prescribed desk level in the bed vertical position and a lower nested position under the bed in the horizontal position. No means are shown to adjust the desk level in its desk-in-use mode or for otherwise levelling the desk. In commercial versions of Reppas a floor leveling pad has been threaded into a locator bar which bar raises when the pad is adjusted. The desk is guided between its upper and lower positions by a track and roller or geared track with motorized drive. U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,195 illustrates the use of a torsion bar pivot means for a bed/desk convertible unit and pivoted legs to lower a horizontal desk/credenza under a bed as it is lowered and to raise the desk/credenza as the bed is raised to beyond the vertical. While various tables can be provided which have various heights, no adjustment or levelling means is included to change the actual mounting height of the table, as may be required by a customer or as necessary for the particular table design or application provided by the unit manufacturer.